


War's End

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: End of the war, M/M, cody and obi's relationship is literally all sass and snark and understatement, its beautiful, not terribly plausible but you never know, rex will never really understand it, they are adorable and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Cody gets impulsive at some good news.





	War's End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Izzy over on tumblr 9. “War’s End” kiss for Codex.  
> Sorry it took so long! I hope you still enjoy!!

Rex and Cody were standing guard outside the Senate chamber. General’s Kenobi, Skywalker and Windu had senator Amidala call a caucus after arresting Chancellor Palpatine. Rex couldn’t quite make everything out that they had been whispering. He definitely heard something about “sith” and “manipulated” and “force lightning”. 

“What do you think is happening in there?” Cody asked idly.

“The Chancellor was  _ arrested _ Codes, I’d say it was pretty big.”

“I know it’s big, dikut. I asked  _ what _ .”

Just then General Kenobi stepped out, looking tired, but actually smiling. “It’s over. There is still a lot to do, but it’s  _ over _ .”

“What’s over, Sir?” Rex asked, as both him and Cody took off their helmets.

“The war, of course.” Kenobi’s smirk was teasing, but there was genuine happiness behind it.

The next thing Rex knew he was being kissed soundly at a ninety degree angle. After a moment, he wrapped his arms around Cody’s neck and kissed him back. 

Cody righted him, with a smug smirk on his face. 

Rex was a little breathless, as he looked back at General Kenobi. “Glad to see you take the news so well.”

The only evidence of the kiss, was Cody’s slightly flushed cheeks, “Of course, Sir. Excellent news.” 


End file.
